disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do the Rat Thing
"Do the Rat Thing" is the twelfth episode of Aladdin, originally aired on September 8, 1994. Plot Prince Wazoo, a snooty, rude, stuck-up suitor for Jasmine, visits the palace. A rat falls and lands on his hands and tries to attack him. When Wazoo pulls out his dagger to kill the rat, Aladdin rescues it and sets it free. When Jasmine asks Aladdin what he has in common with rats, Aladdin tells her that she wouldn't know because she doesn't know what it's like to be a street rat. Angered by this, Jasmine decides to prove to Aladdin that she knows a lot about the real world. Jasmine and Iago are at the streets of Agrabah in the thieves' quarter. When Iago tells Jasmine that she doesn't know what stealing is, the princess takes a mirror to show the parrot how easy it is to steal. A blind man suddenly appears and tells Jasmine that "those who do wrong may find themselves in mysterious forces." A few minutes later, Jasmine looks at herself in the mirror and says that she is a street rat, while Iago sarcastically remarks "If you're a street rat, then I'm a frilled lizard". The mirror glows blue and turns Jasmine into a rat and Iago into a lizard. The two get to the mirror to wish themselves back to normal, but unfortunately the mirror is broken. At the palace garden, the Sultan makes Aladdin take Wazoo to see the marketplace. Jasmine and Iago see Aladdin with Genie, Abu, and Wazoo. Jasmine believes that Aladdin will still recognize her in her rat form and suggests that they go to him so he can get Genie out of his lamp to change them back to normal. When she gets to Aladdin, she tries to tell him what happened, but all he hears are squeaks. Wazoo tells Aladdin to get rid of the rat, so Aladdin flings her onto a nearby vendor stand. Jasmine then suggests that she and Iago get to the palace to get to Genie themselves. At the palace garden, everyone is about to have a banquet. Aladdin and the Sultan are wondering where Jasmine is and the Sultan suggests that if she doesn't show up, they'll just start the banquet without her. Aladdin says that she'll show up when she's hungry. Jasmine and Iago are on their way back to the palace, but run into some obstacles, such as Farouk and a customer. They then see a hungry family and Jasmine gives them a watermelon. They see a merchant's cart filled with watermelons. Jasmine and Iago use this cart to get back to the palace. It's nighttime and the palace is having a banquet. Jasmine and Iago show up to try to grab the lamp. Rajah is about to attack Jasmine, since he hates rats, but then he recognizes her smell. He takes Jasmine to Genie and the jinn turns her and Iago back to normal. Aladdin asks the princess what happened to her, but she's still angry at him and takes her father inside the palace to tell him what happened. Aladdin and Wazoo see that Jasmine still has a rat tail and Wazoo realizes that Jasmine belongs to Aladdin since he's a street rat. Cast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Cummings as Prince Wazoo *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Dan Castellaneta as Genie *Val Bettin as The Sultan *Frank Welker as Abu, Rajah *Ed Gilbert as Fasir Gallery Trivia *The episode's title is a parody of the phrase "Do the right thing." *Jasmine's rat tail is never seen or mentioned again, and it's presumed Genie quickly zapped it away once he noticed it before their next adventure. Home video releases VHS *''Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Jasmine's Wish'' DVD *''Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Journey of a Princess'' fr:Y'a un lézard Category:Television episodes Category:Aladdin episodes